¡Lo mejor romance y amistad!
by Meloetta11
Summary: lo mejor, corey, laney, kin, kon, trina, nick y algunos oc. ellos lo trairan amor y amigos esto es lo tradicional para todos...espero qué les guste :3
1. La casa de terror

**hola chicos desdí hacer como hace creppylover**

** como con muchos cap, y temporadas xDDDD bueno **

**espero qué lo difruten**

**mis pegasos, unicornios, ponys de tierra y alicornios**

**COMEEEEENNNNNCCCCCEEEEEMMMMOOOOSSSS... a espero que tengan caramelos para leer**

* * *

kin, kon, trina, lun **(N\A: invente un nombre y no sé si excite XD) **el hermano mayor de laney y Nick mallory estaban preocupados por corey y laney que tardan en ir a fuera del parque de diversiones y ellos dos estaba en la casa de terror y los cinco afuera esperando...

trina:-ugh, ¿p-por que tardan tanto?, tengo frio( estaba cruzada de brazos de una forma de que tiene frio ella llevaba una campera fina hasta las rodillas de color rosa con cierre blanco, un bolsillo en medio del pecho donde está el corazón y su pelo se mueve por la brisa) Nick me puedes abrazar?

Nick:-Nick mallory estaría complacido, trina riffin (el abraza a trina, y llevaba la misma campera roja pero era más gruesa, no se le movía el pelo)

kon:-rayos, tengo hambre y frio (tenia frio estaba temblando la puntas de su pelo se mueve por la brisa, llevaba una campera gruesa, gris cierre negro no llevaba bolsillos)

kin:-ya, calma hermano todo estará bien (solo se movía algunos mechones de su pelo y llevaba la misma campera qué kon)

Lun:-uff, me preocupa mucho mi hermana y su amigo... (Su pelo no se mueve y era el mismo peinado que Nick color rojo llevaba un pulóver gris con un dibujo de un bajo y una guitarra, cuellera larga, llevaba un pantalón igual que Nick color azul oscuro y zapatos de deporte\tenis negros) y apenas los conozco, mi hermana me obligó a conócelos

Kin:-uff, si ¿pero qué paso con ellos?

* * *

**~mientras corey ~**

Corey:- LANEY, LANEY, donde estas (El da un suspiro triste, llevaba una campera fina azul con cierre naranja, el cierre estaba abierto, el llevaba un pantalón igual que nick y era azul muy oscuro y escucha un ruido) Ohh...

* * *

**~mientras laney~**

Laney camina chueca porque se torció el pie y sintiendo el dolor

Laney:-ugh, cuando encuetare los demás? (de pronto cae de un caño, ella llevaba una campera fina verde el cierre era rojo y estaban abierta)ahhh... (De pronto cae a algo) ¿? (abre los ojos y mira a corey y la estaba agarrando) CORE...

Corey:-lanes (los 2 se abrazan) ¿estás bien?

Laney:-no yo me torcí el pie y no puedo caminar bien (corey mira triste)

Corey:-te llevare entre mis brazos (ella se sonrojo)

Laney:-estas seguro?

Corey:-seguro, yo no te quiero perder laney por ahora eres importante (ella se sonrojo mas)

Laney:-de acuerdo... (corey le besa la frente y ella toda roja al extremo) p-porque eso?

Corey:-para fijarme que estés bien (el hace una pequeña sonrisa) muy bien ¿dónde empezaremos?... (Se da cuenta que laney se durmió) entones tengo qué ser cuidadoso con ella (susurra, da una sonrisa y empieza a caminar despacio)

* * *

**~con los demás~**

Nick estaba durmiendo en una banca, blanca y trina igual pero abrazándolo kin y kon durmiendo en el césped y lun solo mirando la estrellas triste.

Lun:-¿cuándo llagaran? (él se tira para tras y se duerme)

* * *

** ~unas 2 horas más~**

Trina:-ahh, tengo mucho f-frío

Kon llorando:-ahhhhhhhhhhhh, nunca llegaremos casa... (Se dio cuenta que a kin se le ocurrió una idea)

Kin:-¡si, no podemos ir a casa qué tal si los buscamos a los dos!

Todos menos el:-¡SI! (se paran y salen corriendo a la casa de terror)

Ellos estaban caminados pero kon se asustó con algo y callo sobre kin

Kin:-ahhh, k-kon t-te p-puedes a-alejar de mi (él estaba aplastado por kon)

Kon:-ups... (Se para) lo siento mucho hermano

Kin:- muy bien, ¿por dónde iremos?

Lun:-¡por allá! (apunta la izquierda y kin lo mira y apunta la derecha y empieza caminar)

Tria:-ugh, me estoy aburriendo... (De pronto algo blanco y largo como un fantasma agarra a

Nick y a ella)

Trina y Nick:- ayudaaaaaaa... (Desaparecen)

Todos:-AHHHHHHHHHHHH (Gritan como nenitas y se van corriendo)

Kin:-no puede estar pasando, rayos (mira a lun y kon) ¿ahora qué hacemos?...

* * *

**~con laney y corey~**

Corey mira algo rosa oscuro, rojo oscuro se acerca y se da cuenta qué era Nick y trina...

Corey:-¿qué hacen aquí?

Nick:-Nick mallory, vio un fantasma y fue secuestrado con trina riffin

Trina:- soquete, ¿qué haces son tendiendo tu amiga niña, niño? (corey mira a laney durmiendo)

Corey:-se torció el pie y no puede caminar... (De pronto laney abrió los ojos)

Laney mira al frente:-¿qué hacen trina y Nick mallory aquí?

Corey:-fueron secuestrados por un fantasma

Laney:-enserió, ok.

Corey:-sigues con el dolor

Laney:-pues...si auch.

Corey:-vas tener qué quedarte más tiempo en mis brazos (dijo mientras la mira)

Corey levanta la mano de pronto se dio cuenta qué algunos copos de nieve caen **(N\A: decidí que todos tengan magia)**

Corey:-qué rayos... (Ve a laney quien por la mano saltan llamas)mm...tengo una idea (corey levanta una mano y le apunta al puerta y se congelo toda)lanes puedes tirar fuego alá puerta

Laney:-ok (Tirá unas llamas y la puerta se terminó explotando)

Trina toda paralizada:-c-como hicieron eso?

Corey:-umm...trina puedes meditar, hacer entristecer a alguien, enojar, enamorar, tener miedo O otras cosas como telequinesis y eso, Nick tú tienes el poder de la belleza, lanes tu del fuego como controlar el fuego y leer auras y mentes, kin del viento kon igual, lun el poder de la maldad, y yo el poder de leer auras y las mentes controlar el agua, el hielo y la nieve.

Laney:-como de la maldad?

Corey:-ya lo veras

Laney:-¿ok?

* * *

**~mientras las 3 nenitas lloronas~**

Kin mira para arriba y se concentra hace que el viento empiece a rodéalo kon lo mismo.

Lun:-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

Kin y kon:-manejando el viento

Lun:-mm... (kin y kon empiezan a flotar y van donde una puerta marrón)espéreme...(él se vuelve gris, blanco y negro sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos)ahhhhh

Kin flota donde hasta encontrar a los chicos con kon...

Todos menos el:-¡kinn!

Kin:-chicos ay qué volver a casa...

lun apárese muy enojado

corey:-te lo dije

laney:-s-si

Lun se calma y vuelve como antes

Lun:-hermana ¿qué te paso?

Corey:-se torció el pie (corey se acerca a laney y le da un beso en los labios y ella sonrojada al extremo)

Todo menos ellos 2:-wwwwwwoowwwww...

* * *

**ESPERO, QUÉ LES AYA GUSTADO...yo escrbi esto mientras comia caramelos  
**

**ustedes:-ajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**yo:- ugh...**


	2. Los colores de ojos

**HOLWISSSSS, MIS PONIS DE TIERRA, PEGASOS, UNICORNIOS Y ALICORNIOS...**

**Hoy les doy este cap bueno**

**que**

**Si alguien me critica que soy pegasister/broni cállense...**

**COMENSEMOS...**

Corey estaba, extraño últimamente él estaba bocabajo en el escenario mirando el vacío, kin y kon jugado como locos afuera, laney mirando el vacío cruzado los brazos.

Corey:-ugh, estoy aburrido

Laney:-yo igual (Se pará al igual que corey y se acercan)umm...qué tal si cantamos?

Corey:-ok (los dos se van al escenario)

Laney:-corey, puedo cantar sola?

Corey:-ok

(Kin y kon se pusieron en sus lugares y corey en el violín)** (N/A: No sé pero él sabe) **

_(_Laney_)_

_Haciendo mi camino por el_

_Centro de la ciudad_

_Caminado de prisa las_

_Caras pasan_

_Y estoy volviendo a casa_

_Mirando a hacía a delante_

_Con la mirada pedida_

_Entre la multitud_

_Y te necesito_

_Y te extrañó_

_Y ahora me pregunto_

_Si podría caer dentro del cielo_

_¿Crees que el tiempo me_

_Pasaría de largo?_

_Porque tú sabes qué_

_Recorrería mil millas_

_Y simplemente pudiera_

_Verte esta noche_

_Siempre en momentos_

_Como este, cuando pienso en ti_

_Y me pregunto si alguna ves_

_Piensas en mi_

_Porque todo está tan mal y_

_Yo no me merezco_

_Vivir en tu preciosa_

_Memoria_

_Porque te necesito_

_Y te extrañó_

_Y ahora me pregunto_

_Si pudiera caer dentro del_

_Cielo_

_¿crees que el tiempo_

_Me pasaría de largo?_

_Porque tú sabes que_

_Recorrería mil millas_

_Y simplemente verte_

_Esta noche_

_Y no quero sepas_

_Que me ahogo en tu memoria_

_Y no quiero dejar_

_Esto marchar_

_Yo no_

_Haciendo mi camino por el_

_Centro de la ciudad_

_Caminado de prisa Las _

_Caras pasan_

_Y estoy volviendo a casa_

_Mirando hacía a delante_

_Con la mirada pedida_

_Simplemente abriéndome camino,_

_Haciéndome un sitio_

_Entre la multitud_

_Y te sigo necesitado_

_Y te sigo extrañando_

_Y ahora me pregunto_

_Si pudiera caer dentro del_

_Cielo_

_¿Crees que el tiempo nos_

_Pasaría de largo?_

_Porque tú sabes que _

_Correría mil millas_

_Y simplemente _

_Verte_

_Y si pudiera caer dentro de_

_Cielo_

_¿Crees que el tiempo me_

_Pasaría de largo?_

_Porque tú sabes que_

_Correría mil millas_

_Si simplemente pudiera_

_Verte_

_Si simplemente pudiera_

_Tenerte esta noche..._

_**The end**_

Corey, kin y kon:-wow

Corey:-laney, ¿dónde sacaste esa canción?

Laney prende la computadora, pone un video corey, kin y kon se acercan y lo ven

Los 3:-ahhhh.

Corey:-esta, súper

Los ojos de laney empiezan a brillar:-¿enserio?

Corey:-si

Laney con las manos en la barbilla y sonrojada ala ves:-jijijijijijijijij...gracias

Corey:-¿de nada?... (De pronto un recuerdo le viene alá cabeza y cae a rodillas) AHHHHHHH

Laney:-COREY... (Lo mira y el abre los ojos llenos de dolor y miedo) ¿Estás bien?

Corey:-NOO (en una imagen vio a laney y lenny besándose. después kin y kon se acercan a ayudarlo)

Kin:-tranquilo (Él le pega una bofetada a corey y laney se acercó y le pego a kin) auch... ¿porque eso?

Laney:-¿Qué le pasa a corey?

Kin:-ummm...él tiene un recuerdo muy terrible tú y lenny besándose

Laney:-¡QUE! ¿Cómo supo?

Kon sosteniendo a corey por los brazos:- los 3 mientras que ya vos no estabas. Fuimos al parque corey quiso hacer algo se escondió En un arbusto y los vio besándose, nos contó todo

Corey:-YA BASTA (Corey tira a kon y kon cae al piso, sus ojos reflejo negro se convirtió ahora azul zafiro su color verdadero) NO, AHORA

Corey sale del garaje corriendo

**¿¡CONTINUARA!? Nah continua...**

Laney:-¿QUE LE PASA?, KIN

Kin:-Él ahora está en lucha con su mente

Laney:-A-anti-corey (Dijo asustada y preocupada)

Kin:-Me temo que, si (Suspira por lo bajo pero los ojos de laney se tonaron a celeste claro, tristeza) ¿Ehh? Eso es raro y nuevo... (Laney toma su bajo y empezó a tocar)

_(Laney_)** (N/A: La canción, No hay versión laney y voz femenina)**

Muy especia_l me sentía_

_Pero era falsedad, (Kin y kon se pusieron en sus lugares)_

_Lágrimas derramar (A ella le cae una lágrima)_

_Al ver la verdad_

_Cuando me invade la_

_Quietud, al irse la luz_

_Todo al mí alrededor,_

_Dejo de ver..._

_Mi dicción enfatizo_

_Al decirles aquello _

_Que pienso y_

_Construyó de tercera _

_Persona, que intensidad_

_Para que entiendan muy_

_Bien que no hay _

_Esperanzas,_

_Alegrías,_

_Sonrisas,_

_Amores,_

_Cachorros,_

_Gatitos,_

_Y todo está mal..._

**The end**

Laney se puso más triste, pero apareció corey con ojos celeste, pálido

Corey:-Laney...

Laney:-Corey...

Sus ojos tonados en rosa, amor. Se acercaron pero corey la rozo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Corey:-Te quero, laney

Laney:-Yo igual, corey

Sus ojos tonados al fin negros

Kon:-Son unos amorz

**¿Les gusto?**

**Sorry por que no puse un beso en los labios...**

**Pero bueno n.n perdonar por tardar**

**¿Yes? Nah bueno adiós Groj-Fans**

**X Corney 2014 X fuera n.n o.O O.o u.u**


	3. ¿La prima de Corey? parte 1

**HOLAAA, MIS PONIS DE TIERRA, PEGASOS, UNICORNIOS Y ALICORNIOS**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo Oc soy yo pero versión Grojband…**

**Ay algo que les quiero decir después del fic.**

* * *

Avía una chica con ojos rosa, piel total mente pálida, lápiz labial celeste, sombra de ojos negro, pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura con un clip violeta, remera rosa y tapada con una sudadera violeta mientas la capucha la tenia puesta,falda azul y botas de combate rojas…Ella tenía un mps puesto escuchando música las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, en la oscuridad, golpeando suave mente la pared con su pie derecho, su cara tapada con la oscuridad y no se veía nada feliz algunas lagrimas caían se su mejilla

Chica:-¿Por qué? (Se quita el mps y resbala contra la pared hasta caer en el suelo sentada)

_(Chica)_**(N/A: Una canción de cuna que mi papa me cantaba cuando era bebe :'( )**

_Arrorró, mi niña_

_Que te canto yo._

_Arrorró, mi niña,_

_Que ya se durmió._

_Arrorró, mi nena,_

_Arrorró, mi sol_

_Duérmete, pedazo_

_De mi corazón._

_Esta linda niña_

_No se quiere dormir_

_Porque no le traen_

_La flor del jardín_

_Duérmete, mi niña,_

_Duérmete, mi alma,_

_Duérmete, mi amor,_

_Duérmete, mi sol_

_Arrorró, mi niña_

_Que te canto yo._

_Arrorró, mi niña,_

_Que ya se durmió._

Ella empezó a llorar su cara tapada con sus piernas y sus brazos apretando debajo de las rodillas…

De pronto Laney la bajista se detuvo

Laney:-Hola ¿Te encuentras bien?, te vi cantando una canción de cuna (La chica levanta la cabeza)

Chica limpiando sus lágrimas su maquillaje derramado por su cara:-S-sí, me llamo Lila, Riffin (Dice con la voz quebrada, Laney la miro con sorpresa)

Laney:-R-Riffin es lo que cabás de decir (Lila se levanta y asiente)

Lila:-Uhh…Prima de Corey, Jaron, Riffin Y Ka-Trina, Riffin

Laney:-El es mi M.A.P.S

Lila:-¿Corey?

Laney asiente:-Sí

Lila:-Wow…Mejor amigo para siempre

Laney:-Tenemos que ir con ellos

Lila asiente

* * *

**(EXELENTE TRAMICION)**

* * *

**(En el garaje)**

* * *

Corey, Kin y Kon estaba en el garaje pero se abrió de golpe Laney y Lila estaban empapadas y goteando agua.

Corey:-Laney… ¿Quien es ella?

Laney:-Tu prima (Corey, Kin y Kon miraron a Lila)

Corey:-¡Mi qué!

Lila:-Lo que escuchas primito

Corey:-¿Ehh…Como puede sé…Espera, Lila?

Lila:-Exacto, primo, jejeje

Corey:-¿Qué les paso? (Corey se fue corriendo rápido al baño y tenía una toalla rosa y verde se las pone a Laney y Lila)

Kon:-Que, se parece a Laney mas que a Corey como si fuera la hermana gemela de Laney

Kin:-¡KON! Míranos somos gemelos muy fáciles de distinguir tu gordo y comelón y yo flaco y nerd…Digo cerebrito, jejejeje

Lila:-¿Qué yo no sabía que eran gemelos? ¿Pero lo son?

Corey y Laney se miraron:-¡Meh! Si lo son…

* * *

**Bueno continúa pero quiero decir que quiero unos Oc's femenina y masculino…**

**El chico, sea el primo de Laney y para que se enamore de Lila**

**Y chica para que sea la hermana de Lila**

**Los anónimos que me digan en los cometarios del fic  
**

**Y los no anónimos en mensajería privada…**

**:3 Adiossito… X Corney 2014 X Fuera n.n o.O O.o u.u ... y perdon por hacela corta...  
**


	4. ¿La prima de Corey? parte 2

**HWWISSS MIS PONIS DE TIERRA, PEGASOS, UNICORNIOS Y ALICORNIOS…**

**Les traigo la parte 2 ¿comenzamos?…**

* * *

Corey:-¿Como llégate aquí?

Lila lo mira y se saca la sudadera:-Fácil, Violetta y Drack me tejieron, pero me abandonaron

Corey y Laney:-Violetta/Drack

Corey poco celoso:-¿Quién es Drack?

Laney notando los celos:-Ummm…Mi primo y ¿Violetta? (Poco de celos)

Corey aliviado y notando los celos:-Mi prima y hermana mayor de Lila

Laney aliviada:-Jeje, lo siento si hable a sí ¿Ehhh…? (Escuchan un golpe de la puerta del garaje)

La puerta se abre muestra a Violetta y Drack, Drack empapado y el pelo en la cara, con un chaleco amarillo oscuro, Violetta tenía una mano izquierda en el bolsillo del chaleco y un para-aguas negro con el caño morado agarrado por la mano derecha

Violetta se saca el chupetín:-Hello, primito, hermanita y amigos (Dice seriamente)

Corey y Lila:-¡VIOLETTA! (Los dos la abrazan)

Drack:-Hola, Prima… (Esperaba un abrazo, pero Laney lo mira seriamente con los brazos cruzados)

Laney:-¡Tonto, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado? 2 años fuera de mi vida! (Laney se acerca y le da una bofetada en la mejilla dejándolo marcado de color rojo carmesí) ¡TE EXTRAÑE imbécil! (Laney con las lagrimas lo abraza con toda su fuerza)

Drack susurrando: -Ya prima, ya paso todo. Está bien… _Eso creo (Piensa)_

Kin y kon se miraron:-¡NO QUEREMOS INTERRUMPIR LA HORA FAMILIAR! (Los dos se van del garaje y se mojan) ¡Olvidamos nuestros abrigos! (Lo agarran y se van corriendo)

Violetta:-¿Quiénes son?

Lila:-Kin y kon (De pronto como apareció Meloetta de la nada) ¡MELOETTA! **(N/A: Quise ponerla es mi pokemon favorita además es de la melodía jeje me gusta cantar) **(Violetta, Corey y Laney sonrieron pero Drack no entendía por qué sonrieran)

Meloetta:-Meta, met (Meloetta abraza a Lila)

Drack:-¿Qué dijo?

Corey:-Que está feliz de estar con ella

Laney:-Si, jeje…

Meloetta se puso en un espacio y espeso a cantar, el canto arcaico (Para que vean bien el canto en un video **watch?v=CIo0gtlCGGY ** cópienlo y búsquenlo) **(N/A: Avisen si les gusto el canto arcaico 3 a mi si me gusta y ella no tiene genero pero para mí es como mujer para ¿ustedes?) **

Todos menos Drack:-¡Meloetta!

Corey:-Te ves hermosa y linda

Meloetta se sonroja un poco:-Meta, me, metaaa (Ella empieza a rodar mientras flota arriba hacia abajo y después se abalanzo hacia Corey haciéndolo caer)

Violetta:-Jijijij, que ridículo pokemon legendario y humano.

Meloetta volviendo a la normalidad:-Meta, jijijij (Desparece)

Drack:-¿Donde fue?

Todos menos el:-¿No sabemos?

Trina en el fondo de su habitación:-¡Ihhhhhhh…Meloetta, estas en casa otra vez!

Violetta sonríe:-Ya sabemos…

(Aparese Trina, Meloetta estaba sentada en su hombro)

Corey:-¡Oye trina que haces a qui!

Trina:-Meloetta me trajo

Corey se enfada y se abalanza a trina empezaron a pelear, Meloetta suspira y canta (watch?v=PPVjtmlHNQw) Después quedaron conmovidos todos por su canto…

Drack:-Wow, que belleza esa canción

Trina y Corey:-Siii

Laney:-Claro, jejejeje…

Lila:-Meloetta, ven tienes que descansar (Meloetta asintió y se fueron pero un chico tiraba agua a una niña) Uhhh…

Meloetta la mira a la niña llorando, se puso en un espació y se transformo se acerca al chico y Meloetta le pega una bofetada y le queda marcado rojo

Chico:-¿Qué diablos? Ven a qui estúpida cosa (Meloetta desapareces)

Meloetta:-Jejeje, meta (Lila la mira y Meloetta desaparece)

Lila:-Espero que te encuentres bien (Sonríe)

* * *

**Continuara n.n …**


End file.
